


Valhalla, I am coming!

by Adarian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Brunnhilde knows how this story ends before the first shot is fired, before the first sword drawn. She has seen war before. She has seen death before. And she will not let it take her King.





	Valhalla, I am coming!

She knew at the very sound of the monster's voice that he had already doomed them to die. She had known because she had seen genocide before. She had seen the gears of war oiled with blood. She had seen women go to war as heroes and come back as dust. She had watched death mock love as it died in her arms. 

Thor was a warrior, but he was no soldier. She was a soldier. It was what she had always been. She could not hide from that, no matter how much she drank or fought. She had been destined to stand beside him in that moment. She was meant to step forward in front of him, sword drawn before the intruders could even speak. 

She had seen death wear the face of imperial destiny, of the right of Kings to conquer. The power hungry always believe they have the right to take, to destroy, to twist and corrupt until all that is left is dust. 

She had already been halved once. When Idunn had died in her arms, her own soul had been split into two. It had not brought balance. It had killed her. Death did not bring forth life. Life brought forth life. Love and friendship had brought her back to herself when no poison or intoxicant could. She could not survive sobriety and she had no intention to try it. But for the first time in a long time, she wanted to live.

And that was why she was content to die. As a friend. As a soldier. As a Valkyrie. 

Her steel struck second, stopping the first swing of a weapon aimed at Thor. The King was swift but he had not seen the threat. Why would someone take from those who had nothing? Why would someone kill a people who were already dead?

It was no battle. It was a slaughter. She could not save them, neither of them could. She looked for him again and again and each time she him breathing she too could keep breathing. If he fought, she could fight. He was strong but she was stronger. He needed her to be stronger. 

But when the spear ran through her chest, she could not see him. Her enemy pulled it from her and her vision grew cloudy. She needed to see him. She needed to know-

The hand she felt at her wound was not his but Loki's. She pressed her hand against his and pulled him to her, close enough she could whisper into his ear. 

But before she could plead her dying words, Loki promised, "I already sent the distress call. I'll stall as long as I can until help gets here."

She nodded, fading fast. He kissed her cheek and fled, letting her sink to the floor. She pressed on her wound but it was too late.

She looked up and Thor's eye met hers. Panic overwhelmed every feature of his face and if she had been physically capable, she would have dragged herself to him. To die at the side of her King. But it was enough. This would be enough. It would have to be. This was what it meant to be halved, to be divided, to be forced apart. Once she had been the survivor. Now it was her turn to die. 

Before the darkness took her forever, she whispered, "Please, you idiot, live."

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually read a lot of spoilers before going into Infinity War because that would have messed me up but SERIOUSLY WHERE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND?


End file.
